User blog:Christianthepupbot/Rock vs Paper vs Scissors
Description For centuries, the human race has been debating this question. This match has had millions of outcomes, yet there is only three combatants. It is finally time to solve this question. ROCK, PAPER, OR SCISSORS? Intro Wiz: For years, this question has been debated. Boomstick: So many people have reached different results, and the same people have even changed their answer so many times. ''' Wiz: Today is the day we answer this lifelong debate. It's time to see which on of these things is the most powerful. '''Boomstick: Rock, paper, scissors. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their WEAPONS, but how can we do that when they are weapons? Let's find out. Let's find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE. Rock (To save time, we're gonna go through these three rather quickly) Rocks have been around since the dawn of time. They have helped create the Earth and other planets. They have great durability and have been used by cavemen for many things, like weapons. They come in many different shapes and sizes. From tiny pebbles to big boulders to giant mountains. However, they can be cracked under a lot of pressure and sink under water fast and easily. But these rocks are even strong enough to break human skills and come in many different forms, like rubies, diamonds, coal and a lot of different materials. Being one of the strongest things on Earth. Paper Paper was created in Ancient China. It dates back to around 100 BC. It was created because the people wanted something way easier to write on than papyrus or parchment. Paper has been used for thousands of millions of years in schools and offices alike. Paper has been used to write notes, write books, draw pictures, and print stuff off the computer. One thing that makes paper dangerous is how it can cut human flesh via paper cuts. Paper can also shapeshift thanks to its origami technic. It can be made into boats, hats, planes, swans, and even dogs. Paper is easily cuttable, however, and can be soaked in water. How, without paper in our society, we might not be where we are today. Scissors Scissors were invented around 3000 to 4000 years ago. They're made off metal and were made for one purpose; to kill paper. Scissors a the main cause of death to cardboard, hedges, hair, and paper. They have been used at schools for arts and crafts, but only craft death with their sharp blades. They have even been used to murder humans. They show no mercy to anything or one. They tell you not to run with scissors. But, they do have trouble cutting through hard substances and can rust over time or in water. But even with those weaknesses, scissors are still one of the most dangerous things in schools Pre-fight Wiz: Alright the objects are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR AN OBJECT BATTLE! Fight Random Ass Rocky Mountain. A flying pair of scissors is shown chasing a piece of paper. The piece of paper folds itself into a paper plane and flies away. It transforms back into its regular form and land on the ground. It looks like the scissors are about to cut it when suddenly, a rock around the size of the paper and scissors falls on the blades. The rock gets off of the scissors and the scissors get up. All of the objects look at each other, even if they don't have eyes, and then, the battle we've all been waiting for begins. FIGHT! It starts raining for drama. The scissors try to cut the rock, but it's no use. The rock tries to hit the scissors but is covered by the paper. Then the paper gets shaken off. The scissors dash for the paper before something happens. The scissors stop. Thanks to the rain, the scissors rust and can no longer cut. The scissors fall onto the ground, it not longer has a purpose and basically dies. Before the paper can celebrate, the rain effects it too. It gets soggy and can no longer be used. The rock thinks it has had victory, but then the paper tries to carry the rock. the rock is lifted and carried by the wet paper. In its last action of life, the paper throws the rock into the ocean below the edge of the mountain. The rock hits the water and sinks to the bottom of the ocean. The paper, too soggy for life, then dies then and there. TRIPLE KO! Aftermath Boomstick: Well, that was lame. ' Wiz: Well all the objects were powerful, all of them shared a weakness. '''Boomstick: Water. It's everywhere. It soaks paper to the point where it can't be folded or written on, rusts scissors so it's really hard to cut stuff, and sinks rock into the deep ocean. ' Wiz: We could say rock had the most likely chance of winning, seeing as it can crush scissors that was created to kill paper. But, with the intelligence paper has picked up from everything that has been written on it, it could know that rock sinks in water, and would know to throw it in water to kill it. If it's fast enough, it could even do the same to scissors. But of course, it is the most venerable to water and could also be killed very easily by it. 'Boomstick: Rock may have had strength and durability, paper may have had intelligence and speed, and scissors may have had ruthlessness. But in the end, water have the means to kill all. WAT-ER the chances of that? ' Wiz: The winner is Water. :::::: ''ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF CARTOON FIGHT CLUB. '' ''' Category:Blog posts